The biosynthesis of dolichyl phosphate will be a major component of our studies. Supernatant fractions from chick livers will be studied for specific mono- and pyrophosphatases possibly involved in the interconversions of dolichyl derivatives. In addition, the reduction of the 2,3-dehydro mon- and pyrophosphoryl dolichol to the corresponding dolichol derivatives will be investigated. The reactions will also be studied in chick oviduct and if we can identify them in vitro the effect of estrogen induced differentiation and hormone withdrawal on the reactions will be studied. The effect of estrogen induced differentiation on the conversion of chitobiosyl pyrophosphoryl dolichol to mannosyl-beta-chitobiosyl pyrophosphoryl dolichol will be studied using chick oviduct membrane preparations. Furthermore, the assembly of the oligosaccharide from the above trisaccharide involving mannosyl- and glucosyl phosphoryl dolichol will be studied. The transfer of oligosaccharide from the dolichol-linked compound to exogenously added protein acceptor (carboxyl methylated goat alpha-lactalbumin) will also be studied during differentiation.